Percentaging systems for amusement games are known. Percentaging systems operate in an attempt to maintain a certain desired percentage of free games, replays or other reward awarded in an effort to maintain player interest and/or profitability. This is done by changing the replay value or modifying some game rule or feature. It is thought that, if a game is too easy and too many free games are won, players will lose interest and the game will be unprofitable. On the other hand, if a game is too hard and few or no free games are won, players will become discouraged and no longer play and the game will be unprofitable.
We have developed a system which tracks the number of rewards, typically free games, and makes adjustments to an amusement game in order to maintain player interest.
An object of the present invention is to provide a percentaging system for an amusement game that is easy to construct and is simple in operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a percentaging system for an amusement game that is economical in construction.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.